Web of Heart
by combatlighting
Summary: A month had passed ever since the events of Web of Waves had taken place. With the Jackal now on the run ever since his exposure was revealed, things have settled down for a while. But unfortunately the peace doesn't last very long. Peter has suddenly found a new threat to deal with the Cross-Species at hand. However, Peter may find that he's dealing more then he might handle...
1. OsCorp Is Your Friend

**Well everyone… it's finally here. The moment you've all been waiting for. The season 4 of Spectacular Spider-Man has finally been released! I'm sorry if this took a lot longer than expected but I was trying to come up with the plot of the story in general, and I believe I may have finally found it. **

**So without further ado, welcome to Web of Heart…**

* * *

_Progress. _

_Nature to man. Man to machine. The path to our future. _

_Oscorp. _

_The Oscorp of today is evolving, and innovative technology needs a guiding hand. _

_Under the direction of Doctor Alistair Smythe, the betterment and security of human life on Earth is our one main goal. _

_His mastery of nanotechnology and macro robotics will guide Oscorp to a better and a brighter future. _

_"Nanobots... What are they? Imagine a robot. Now imagine 400 of those robots standing on a dime. All of them just working on a molecular level with one another. Their size is their strength. And their potential is simply limitless." _

_The leadership of Doctor Alistair Smythe will usher a new era of both Oscorp and mankind. _

_"Oscorp, now a name you can trust with a new face." _

Peter had been watching the ad revenue video as he and Harry were standing in the halls of Oscorp. "Wow. It kinda looks like that this Smythe guy is already blowing up isn't he?" Peter had asked as he merely stood there.

Harry nodded his head. "Yeah. The guy does take his work pretty seriously. And he's really dead set on making things different than what my dad was doing." he started walking towards the halls of the more newer halls of Oscorp, ushering Peter to follow him to which his friend did.

It has been about a month ever since the last encounter Peter has had with the Jackal and along with his clone who was gone to who knows where. He had also finished his second year of high school, and summer has finally come to a pass which means Peter no longer had to worry about school. Things have gotten a bit peaceful, if you could call it that with just nothing more than the usual low crimes that kept getting committed which Spider-Man mostly stopped. Peter himself really couldn't help but be impressed with the work that Smythe had done here. When Harry had told him about the nanotechnology and robots being involved and with the offer of getting shown, the Parker boy was eager to jump the gun and accept it. So now here he was.

_'Yeah, well, let's just hope that he's a decent person and not some jackass on the inside who's doing some super secret shady work for a shady bad guy that would have us get involved in drama and discover something that will blow our minds.' _the black Symbiote inside Peter had sarcastically commented in the host's head.

'_Come on, we won't know till we meet him in person.' _Peter told his partner as he and Harry were going inside an elevation, waiting for about half a minute before it stopped with both of them coming out.

_'You know appearances can be deceiving don't you? You already learned that the hard way with Norman.' _the Symbiote pointed out.

_'Maybe this time it can be different.'_

_'We'll see. But if I'm right, don't blame me if he turns out to be an ass.'_

Automatic metal doors have opened themselves as Peter and Harry walked in further to see some kind of a lab that had a large spider-like robot that seemed to be getting worked with all sorts of machines being tested on it. This was revered through a glass window. Peter just looked at this with a stunned expression formed on his face. "Wow! This is incredible! I-I knew that this Alistair Smythe was a nanobot guy, but I didn't think he was into big robots too!"

"Yeah. I was pretty surprised myself too. Actually this guy is gonna be full of surprises for you. Come on, I gotta show you some real good ones." Harry said, before he went to go further in the halls.

"Man, those guys playing with that thing are so lucky…" Peter murmured to himself before he went ahead to follow his best friend while still looking at the scientists that were testing this thing. He so wanted to do the same as well.

Soon enough the two teenagers have been walking around till both of them have gotten to the main door till they opened themselves up, and Harry was leading Peter to the same room that was filled with the same monstrous creatures that Smythe had shown Harry before. Needles to say, Peter was left dumbfounded by all of this, as a room filled with monsters was the last thing he had expected to see in this.

_'Uhhhh… what the hell are we looking at?!' _the Symbiote asked, having the same dumbfounded expression his host had.

"Harry… what exactly is all of this stuff?" Peter had asked, as he kept on turning his head still trying to process at what room this even was right now.

"Ok... I know this isn't exactly what you were expecting… and trust me when I say that this stuff still surprises me…" Harry tried to reassure his hand by waving his hands, thinking to calm him down so that he wouldn't panic. "But this is kinda the only way I know to get to that nanobot room."

"He should also mention to you that these things are getting disposed of very soon. Isn't that right, Harry?" it was at that moment that the doors behind the boys appeared, and Alistair had shown up with his arms shown behind his back. Though his face did seem somewhat unpleasant by this. "Do you mind explaining this? I wasn't exactly expecting you to show up at these hours. Especially with a guest here."

"Wait, hold on! It's not really Harry's fault!" Peter stepped in. "I'm totally to blame for this! I-I just really wanted to see the nanobots you made since I just couldn't help but be amazed at the work you made. I, uh, just wanted to see them for myself." he said most of the truth while he went ahead to reach his arm to shake his hand. "I'm Peter Parker by the way."

Alistair raised his eyebrow by this. "Parker, huh?" he shaked the boy's arm. "I heard about you. Harry here mentioned you to me a few times. Said you were quite into science?".

Peter let his hand go as he scratched his hair. "Well, uh, pretty much so." he looked around the large room he was in. "But seriously, what is this room and what are these things?" he asked.

Alistair put a hand on the teen's shoulder. "It's best if you don't think about it too much. These creatures are finally going to be disposed of until tonight. Harry will show you around the nanobot lab since he should know where it is." he started walking ahead of the high schoolers, walking around the tube where the vermin creature laid at that.

Except the monstrous creature then charged out nowhere and attacked at the glass tube it was in, screeching in anger as it tried to escape, like it suddenly found reason to do so. Needless to say this had all of them taken aback by this. "What the hell?!" Harry said, as he backed off in shock.

"That's strange…" Alistair was very surprised by this. "It shouldn't have reacted like that. Only times I've seen this was when it was around other Cross-Species or when it was threatened by something…" he didn't really understand this. What could it be threatened by? Or maybe it was starving and wanted flesh to eat? The last one seemed more believable.

"Erm… we should probably just head down?" Peter remarked. Though he could swear this thing was almost looking at him directly. That couldn't really be possible could it?

"We most likely should…" Alistair and the boys have gotten their feet onto the platform before it started levitating downwards. They got to the lower floor where they could see more people and heavily armed guards attending their own businesses. "You two go on ahead to the nanobot lab. I have some stuff to take care of myself." he told them before he walked over to a group of scientists to help them to have another Cross-Species take it back to its holding cell.

_'... Hey, Pete, I think that maybe you shouldn't be here right now. You should come back for another time.' _the Symbiote told his host with an edge of unease on the alien's tone.

_'Huh? Why?' _Peter asked, being confused by the Symbiote's choice.

_'Something about this room — no — these things don't feel right at all… that thing that just attacked the glass looked like it was aiming for you. I don't know how but... I think these things are getting drawn to you somehow.'_

'_What?! Come on, maybe that one could have been just a coincidence?'_

_'I'm not very—' _

Their mental conversation got interrupted when they heard the sounds of force of glass being cracked. Peter and Harry turned around to see what was going on, and both were shocked to see that a scorpion-like Cross-Species was repeatedly hitting the glass, already on the verge of breaking. Alarms had started to loudly blare in the room.

"What the hell?!"

"It's breaking the glass?! It shouldn't even be able to move!"

"It's gonna break out!"

"Hold on! The others are breaking out as well!"

_'Oh no... Peter, I don't know how this is happening, but I think they're somehow sensing your blood!' _the Symbiote exclaimed.

The scorpion Cross-Species had managed to break out. "YAAAAAAAAGH!" it screamed menacingly. This had set nearly everyone into panic, and along with some screams being heard from people.

Peter and Harry were getting forcefully dragged by a scientist as they kept getting pushed. "What are you doing?!" Peter asked before there was a glass door shut between them.

"You kids need to get out of here! Call for some help if you can! We have to figure out how to — OH GOD!" the scientist screamed in fear as the vermin creature from before came from nowhere and he pinned the scientist down before the creature bit his shoulder. "Aaaaaargh!"

"Dear God…" Harry was horrified by all of this happening. His feet were slowly dragging themselves to the open door while fixing his eyes at the scene that looked as though it came out of a horror movie itself. "Dude… we gotta get out of here!" he ushered his best friend as he started to run, not looking back.

Peter on the other hand was standing completely still. His breath was hitching as the boy stared at the scene before him. He needed to help. There was no way he could just run away from this. So with that, he clenched his fists. "We have to help them. Now…" he glared through the window as he set himself backwards while crouching down.

_'You don't have to tell me twice…' _

Black slimes covered up Peter's whole body before it turned him to his costume as the Spectacular Spider-Man. The Web Slinger leaped off the floor before he broke through the glass windshield as he went to intervene in the chaos ensuing. He looked ahead to see what he could do before be looked above to see Smythe getting bitten by a scorpion creature. The Cross-Species held him in the air before they dropped the new head of OsCorp to his death. "I got you!" Spider-Man announced himself as he web swinged with one arm before he caught Alistair with his other one.

Spider-Man had landed on his feet as he let his web go as he got through an open door. "Sp... Spider-Man?" Alistair had a ragged tone, sounding as though he was surprised and confused at the same time. "How did you—"

"No time right now." he carried Smythe on his back while the Web Head was running towards the halls, which were now visibly covered in damage. He jumped above a crashed pillar before he got through an open door. He ran to the right to get through other doors, however through the windows on his left were spider-like robots that looked like they were trying to break through to attack him. _'Why do those robots look like they wanna eat me for lunch?' _he thought. "Doctor Smythe, I need to know where I could put you and the others to safety so I could put a stop to these monsters."

"Uuuugh…" Alistair groaned. "T-The Quarantine area… it should be close by where you're going right now." he grunted in pain. It was becoming harder to think straight now.

How could all of this have happened? This didn't make sense. One minute the Cross-Species were in their places, and then the next they somehow managed to break out and cause this chaos in just a short time? That shouldn't have happened at all? Smythe's mind was getting blurry, and it was difficult to keep up with what was going on anymore. He could hear noises happening. More so destructive noises. His eyes were getting a little more blurry to keep focus on. Wait, why was he feeling so light now? Oh, he was dropped on the floor.

Wait, was he hearing the sounds of his robots fighting? With Spider-Man? But they were only programmed to attack Cross-Species weren't they? Was Spider-Man a Cross-Species himself? Shit, it hurt to think… he still hasn't lost consciousness yet, so that was something. Everything was goings too fast fo think actually. He felt his body getting heavy again, as he got picked up by Spider-Man again as he carried to the Quarantine Area. In what felt like about 10 to 15 minutes, they finally made it.

Spider-Man had put Alistair down onto a hospital bed. "There, this should be the place if you're gonna be safe here."

"Th — Thank you…" Alistair said, with a grunt as he held his shoulder from the infected mark.

Spider-Man had noticed this. "I'm going to get the others in here as much as I can. But listen I gotta know, what's gonna happen to you?" he pointed to the large mark.

"I'm infected, Spider-Man. Everyone in this damn building is…" Smythe hissed to himself. "All of us are either going to die or we turn into those freaks themselves."

"Isn't there any cure for this?" Spider-Man asked.

Alistair blinked. "There… there might still be a chance for one. This is only just the earliest stages of the infection, so there may still be a chance. But it's just a big maybe."

Spider-Man nodded his head. "Alright then…" he started walking out of the facility. "I'll be back with the others."

2 hours have passed ever since the chaotic breakout has happened within the OsCorp facilities. After Spider-Man had gotten Alistair Smythe within the Quarantine Area, the Hero has tried to get other scientists to that safe area. The good news being is that Spider-Man had managed to save most of the scientists within the large building. The bad news however was that the so called "Cross-Species" had escaped outside, and only who knows where they were at now.

As of the moment, Spider-Man himself was diving lower between the skyscraper buildings before he went ahead to start swinging in the air. He had then received a phone call within his costume. Spidey had went ahead to pick it up and answer it. "Hello?" he said.

**"Pete! Finally!" **it was Harry on the phone, and he sounded relieved. **"Where have you been?! I couldn't find you anywhere for 2 hours!" **

"Sorry I left you worried." Spider-Man apologized before firing off another web from his wrist to swing to his right direction. "But I almost got grabbed by one of those monsters before Spider-Man came in to save me. And on my way back I kinda lost you." he excused.

**"Oh. Well that explains it. So uh… what are we gonna do?" **

"What do you mean?"

**"Those monsters! Smythe told me that they're out now! What are we gonna do about that?! My own home has been infected, and I don't have anywhere else to be at!" **

"Listen… just calm down…" Spider-Man had leaped onto a rooftop as he crouched down on it. "Where are you at right now?"

**"Silver Spoon café at the moment." **

"Listen to me… you know where I live at right? Just go to Queens and I'm gonna meet you there."

**"How are you gonna explain this to your aunt?" **

"Don't have to. She's out with MJ's aunt for the summer."

It was only then that Spider-Man could feel the earth itself crumbling apart, and it almost made the Wall Crawler drop his phone if it weren't for his stickiness that still remained. **"Did… did you just feel that?!" **Harry asked in a panicked tone.

Spider-Man looked to see where that just came from. "Yeah... I'm pretty sure I did. Listen, I'll go and wait you back at my house, but if you make it before me then just wait a little, alright?"

**"Alright… got it…" **

"As you can currently see, now that this creature has stopped its rampage in the middle of the park, we can have a closer look and we can confirm that this… reptilian monster is not the same one that has appeared months ago!" a female reporter has exclaimed as she was standing in the center of Central Park. "However, strangely enough it's—"

She became interrupted by another earthquake happening beneath her feet. And there was a van that was heading straight for her. It would have crushed her under its weight if Spider-Man hadn't showed up at the last second and made them both roll out of the ground, which the van missed the reporter and hit the ground instead. Spider-Man got up as he looked behind the lizard creature to see smoke trailing. It was then that he saw an extremely large drill-like beam coming through the ground, with light coming out on top. The drill metal thing has then spread large spider legs before it revealed itself.

_'Holy crap, did Smythe make that thing?! That's going a little overkill isn't it?!' _the Symbiote said, with wide eyes shown on the lenses.

The host had the same reaction as well. "Yeah… this seems a little too much if you ask me…" he backed off a bit before he saw the lizard Cross-Species getting away. "Uh…"

**"Cross-Species detected! Engage!" **the dual voice of the large spider robot made a roar at Spider-Man.

"Ah crap… wait, I think you got the wrong guy! I'm one of the good guys!"

Running away simply was not gonna be an option. There were too many people in this, and as much as it sucked to be so close to this thing, he had to fight it head-on. The spider robot had fired a laser beam when it opened its mouth, aiming it at the young Hero. The teenager had made a leap to get out of the way. Spider-Man had twisted his body as he got to one of the legs before he jumped away.

_'Wait… what are those orange circles on its head?' _the Symbiote asked, as he pointed out the devices on the head of the large robot. _'Are those the things that allow it to function?' _

_'Only one way to find out… '_ Spider-Man had spun a web at the face of the robot, charging at full speed ahead as the robot seemed to be quite slow in terms of fighting reaction. Spider-Man pulled another web before he rushed with his feet grouped together, using his full strength to destroy the first functional circle at the side. This had worked as it became destroyed. Spider-Man had then cartwheeled in the air and saw another device planted on its head, and he went ahead to use two of his webs before striking it down with his feet again, destroying it in the process. _'I'm surprised that these things are left to be so exposed…' _

_'Less surprise, more destroying this thing!'_

"Hey, come on now! We just began our tango!" Spider-Man quipped before he landed on top of the forehead and began to run forward instead, looking for another round device to destroy. _'Come on, where is it…' _he thought to himself, as he felt the robot nothing around, as if it was searching for him. Spider-Man had leaped away from the robot before he webbed the lower side of the stomach and spinned around till he launched himself all the way backwards from the robot. He had then managed to see another bright device that was seen all the way back. "Gotcha…" Spider-Man had webbed the back of the robot and he strikes it down by punching it. This became destroyed in the process.

The large Spider robot let out a scream of seeming anguish. Spider-Man had swinged in front of the face again to see if it shut down or not. Unfortunately, his Spider-Sense had tingled at that moment and saw the robot's bright red eyes open up, and along with its mouth. Instead of a laser beam, it fired a yellow blast at the Wall Crawler who couldn't dodge it in time. "Gah!" Spider-Man had yelled out as he got hit by the beam that sent him flying down.

Spider-Man held his chest in pain. The blast wasn't as powerful as the orange laser one, but it sure was faster to do so. He was on the ground as the blast had tore off his suit from his chest to his right shoulder being exposed. His symbiote had already started to regenerate that before Spider-Man saw one of the legs heading below to crush his body. The red and blue Hero rolled out of the way in time before he started running to another direction. He fired a web at the body before he swinged ahead of the robot. Spider-Man managed to get to the head while spinning his body.

He managed to get to the head as he sticked to the first eight pair of eyes. Spider-Man started to throw rapid punches at the first eye he landed on. His Spider-Sense had tingled for danger, which had prompted the Web Slinger to bend backwards when a laser had fired. Spider-Man took about two more punches before he punched through the eye and ripped out the cables connected to it. '_Just one more!' _he thought before jumped to the other side. Spider-Man repeated the same process by rapidly punching the eye, breaking the glass before his hand went through it and ripped out the cables connected to the robot. Spider-Man made a backflip as he ripped out the eye and threw it away before landing one of the large metal legs. He was taking breaths, still feeling quite tense and was ready for the fight to still happen. However he then saw the spider robot's systems seemingly shut down as it fell apart on the ground.

Spider-Man had jumped onto the ground, looking around to see that the park was damaged from the short battle that had happened. Thankfully the streets dealt very minimal damage and nobody got hurt, which was amazing to say the least. He couldn't imagine what would happen if that robot hadn't gotten any obvious weak points like that.

_'Thank goodness that wasn't so hard. Actually, I think we're lucky that battle has gone to our favor. If Smythe or whoever hadn't made this more obvious to point weak spots then this could have gone horribly wrong.' _the Symbiote remarked with relief.

"Same here. I better get out of here right now and go back in my house. Harry is probably waiting right now." Spider-Man spoke before he leaped in the air and swinged away.

_'Though uh…'_

"Yeah?"

'_What do you think that Jonah is gonna say about this?'_

Spider-Man stayed silent for a moment before he facepalmed. "I think that's the last thing I wanna think about right now…"

* * *

**Well guys, that should be about it I suppose. Thought I could end the chapter right there. Boy I can imagine that you guys have to be surprised that you didn't expect this route to happen did ya? Though to be fair I did hint it at the last chapter so I guess it's not that of a surprise. **

**Still though, what do you guys think of this? I really wanna know on the reviews and maybe five suggestions on what to do?**

**Also may or may not change this to T or M rating, depends what happens in this type of story **


	2. Thrill of The Hunt

"Wait... I'm sorry, you want me to do what?"

"I need you to make more Gene Cleansers. Let's just say that something bad has happened in Oscorp… something really bad…"

Curt and Martha Connors were looking at one another as they exchanged odd glances of confusion before they looked back at Spider-Man, who was inside the ESU labs with them. "Hold on a second, Spider-Man, you're not exactly being very much clear here. Could you elaborate on giving more context by what's going on here?" Martha had asked the Wall Crawler in confusion, as she didn't understand just why he was asking them this.

Spider-Man had sighed as he was folding his arms. "It's a bit of a long story, but I'll try to make it more shorter. There's been some kind of a virus that just broke out and it most scientists that are there have been affected by it, and they're being quarantined as we speak." he informed them.

"Wait, a virus? Quarantined? What kind of virus are we talking about here? How did this happen?" Curt had asked, as he was left utterly confused by this. He and his wife had seen the Wall-Crawler scratch his head while looking down, seeming as though he was hesitating to tell them something, and it was leaving a bad feeling with both of them. "There's something you're not telling us, is there?"

Spider-Man had sighed as he looked up again at the Connors family. "Yeah… there is something I know, but let's just say you won't exactly like it."

"Well what could it be? It's not like if a virus so dangerous can appear like this out of nowhere." Curt said.

"Well… apparently there were some monsters there from Oscorp that caused this virus to spread around, and now these same things are now free from outside." the teen hero had told them.

Both the Connors seemed taken aback by this. "Wait… hang on a second, monsters?" Curt had asked in skepticism.

"Find it hard to believe all you want, but I know what I saw there and I wouldn't just be making this up from out of nowhere." Spider-Man pointed out.

"And now these same things are here…? In New York?" Martha asked.

"Yeah… they kinda are. I honestly have no idea where they are right now." Now both the Connors were getting very concerned by this. "It's why I asked if you could make more Gene Cleansers so I could stop this virus that's going on here. But you might not have to worry about them coming after you, you would have to be pretty far from wherever they are." he tried to reassure them. "So… can you please make them?"

Curt had slowly nodded his head. "We'll try to see how much we can do here."

"Alright, thank you for this." Spider-Man had thanked them before he had leaped in the air and had left the ESU company.

* * *

Spider-Man had hopped on a house as he had managed to make it across Queens. As he kept leaping with one house to another he could spot Harry who was sitting on the stairs. Spider-Man had changed back to Peter with the usual clothes he wore. Peter had then walked onto the streets as he tried to appear casual.

Harry had then noticed Peter before he got up from the stairs. "There you are! I've been waiting here for almost an hour now!" he said, with some mild irritation in his voice.

Peter sheepishly smiled. "Sorry. I uh… got stuck in a jam to get back here. Sorry about that." he said.

"Well, good." Harry had stretched his back. "About time as well. I was getting a little tired of the waiting."

"Well at least I'm here now." Peter remarked as he looked on his pocket and grabbed the key he bas before he walked to his door and unlocked it, letting Harry in.

Harry got inside and he looked around the small house that his friend lived in. "Kinda feels different being here instead of my home…" he commented.

"Give me a break, not everyone can own a famous company and live there." Peter remarked as he also got inside before closing the door and locking it. "It's better than being in Manhattan with… whatever those Cross-Species things are."

"I guess that's a good point there." Harry had sat down on the couch. "So… no offense but how long would I have to be here?"

"Honestly, I'm really not sure. You might have to be here till Spider-Man manages to get rid of these monsters."

"Or till Smythe out there comes up with some cure."

"Uh…" Peter almost wanted to avert his eyes out of that. "Yeah… that too."

"So, are we gonna tell anything about this to the others?" Harry asked.

Peter was thinking about it. "Honestly... I'm really not sure. We could tell them, but that depends if they don't cause more panic to others, or spread around gossip by that."

"So… we don't tell them about this?"

"For now at least. Thankfully it's summer now so our school won't have to freak out by this, and everyone should technically be safe…" Peter hoped that could be the case. "I'll go to my room to check out some stuff. You can watch some... I don't know, TV or something." he told Harry before he went ahead to climb up the stairs.

"Alright then?"

Peter had entered his room as he had opened the door to it before closing it. "Ah man… what are we going to do here?" he had asked his symbiote as he sat down on his chair.

_'Honestly, I'm not exactly sure what to do myself. We won't really tell anyone about these ugly things roaming around in who knows where in New York, and surprisingly enough I just noticed that no-one really seems panicked at all, like if these things haven't even gone out of the surface...' _the Symbiote said.

Peter slightly widened his eyes by this, realizing his partner was actually right. _'Hey… yeah, you're right. Everyone seems like nothing out of the ordinary is happening at all, like it's just another day in New York…'_

_'Which is odd considering these things have escaped from Oscorp, and they should have been able to be on the surface… but it doesn't seem like that at all. It's like they just vanished without a trace, like they never even existed.'_

_'How can something so ugly and big like that just disappear?' _

_'I honestly have no clue as to how that's the case. It's just weird that no-one is talking about it. Like it's not on the surface… wait… if it's not on the surface… could they be hiding underground instead?' _

_'That… might actually make sense. So I guess our goal is clear then: we take down every single Cross-Species we meet. It's like taking them down from the shadows, the less panic it causes and the less they know, the better.'_

_'Well, that's great and all but how are we gonna do that? They could be anywhere for all we know.'_

_'I might have something to help us with.' _Peter had then pulled out a locker from his table and picked up from what seemed like miniature spider-like robots.

_'The Spider Tracers? You're using them this soon?' _the Symbiote sounded somewhat surprised by this.

_'Yeah.' _Peter said telepathically, as he was tinkering around with the tracers with his fingers. _'They're supposed to help me track down villains, update me on crimes going on, and some other stuff to do, but unfortunately they're still at their experimental stage. The best I could get them to work is to use antennas. And that would have to be in Manhattan.'_

'_And there shouldn't be any disturbance happening as well.'_

_'Guess that wraps it all up for now. Right now we should go after at least one of them for today.' _

Peter had then gotten up from his chair and started going downstairs. He had gotten to the door as he started to unlock the door. "Uh, where are you going now?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Uh… I-I'll have to go to - the Bugle! Y-Yeah, uh I got called for work there and I gotta go there!" Peter excused.

"Wait, really?"

"Y-Yeah. I'll try to be back quick, you can order some pizza or something while I'm gone." Peter told him as he had closed the door.

* * *

Spider-Man was now seen hanging upside down on a large antenna with his phone at hand, along with one of the Spider-Tracers he had placed on top. He had managed to connect on all three antennas, and as such, he had managed to it to an extent of the effect he had wanted. "Come on… isn't there any reports on this thing?" he murmured with some frustration heard on his voice.

_'It's been about half an hour now, and so far we have gotten practically nothing out of the ordinary. Think we should head back now?' _Symbiote asked.

_'Give me a few more tries and I should able to—'_

_"—Tellin' ya, man! It was nothing like I've ever seen before!"_

"Hm?"

_"And you're sure that you weren't just seeing things?" _

_"Hell nah! That had to be the biggest rat I've ever in my life! It looked like a human with two pair of legs!" _

_"Ok, that's it, I've heard about enough crazy shit from you this week." _

_"Bitch, this ain't some joke! I know what I saw out there in those sewers!" _

_'... Finally, we got something.' _Spider-Man thought before he let his hand and started to fall down on the air before swinging with using his other arm.

* * *

_'This is the place?' _Symbiote had asked again with some skepticism in his voice at the place they were at.

The place they were at had them almost near the sea next to the place that looked like an abandoned, along with a tunnel that seemed caged with bars. "I mean, this is where these two said the other guy was at." he said, as he approached the bars. "There's gotta be something worth there at least." Spider-Man had ripped the bars open with his webs as he yanked them hard enough before he leaped over inside.

When he did however, Spider-Man had already landed down, and there were sounds of splash heard as he landed on sewer water. Needless to say this got him a bit grossed out. "Ugh, that's just gross…" he complained of the dirty water that wrapped nearly his knees before he went ahead to jump on the ceilings and start crawling forward from there.

_'Geez… this place smells awful. No wonder this rat thing would be down here.' _the Symbiote said.

Spider-Man had managed to quickly find some surface, more so on the metal ground that had him let go of the ceiling. In front of him he could see open gates that seemed to lead somewhere, but there wasn't really anything that could let a normal person to walk over there, and the distance seemed too far for anyone to jump over. Luckily for the superhero, he wasn't exactly like any other normal person as he had managed to make it across over with just one leap.

He had then started walking around in the gates he made it in, making sure to keep his guard up at all times for his Spider-Sense to warn him any danger coming by. Spidey was walking between the tunnels that seemed more or less like a maze for him to walk by. However, by turning on his right he had seen some sort of odd green goo that got between some walls. This had Peter's danger sense warn him not to go anywhere near that stuff.

"That's disgusting… what even is that?" Spider-Man asked as his face flinched at the sight of what he was looking at.

_'I honestly have no idea, nor do I think I wanna know how this even came to be.' _the Symbiote said in his head. _'Say uh… this might be some bad timing but do you think we should kill this thing?'_

Spider-Man widened his eyes by this. _'Wait what?!' _he thought as he didn't really expect something like this, not wanting to voice his thoughts out loud in case the rat thing somehow heard him. _'You know what you just said, right?' _he leaped between the walls as he didn't touch the goo, and kept on walking till he reached a tunnel area where there were multiple gates that surrounded him in circles.

_'I know, but you can't be serious on just somehow beating this thing, cage it somewhere and hope some cure comes and it changes back how it was before, right?' _

_'There's gotta be something to do.'_

_'You heard what Smythe said, these things can't be cured and somehow revert back. That __**thing **__is just a beast with no living consciousness. It's like a rat with human DNA. The thing's existence alone is disgusting enough for me to look at, and it can hardly be count as human.'_

Spider-Man used up his Spider-Sense to see if he could somehow track this thing if it was somewhere near one of these places. _'I still don't know about this…' _

_'Ugh, fine, do what you want. But I'm telling you this thing doesn't count anything as a human. Would that really just break morals?'_

Spider-Man had widened his eyes when he had sensed the rat creature. _'Found it!' _he thought as he leaped over to one of the open gates. _'Alright… if I could somehow sneak up on it, should have the advantage of surprise at my hand.'_

Spider-Man had tried to climb silently over the walls above, and tried not to make any noise as much as he could. So far, he had been mostly successful in this. He thought that this might have been a little easy, and unfortunately he was right.

"Raaaaaaaaagh!"

Spider-Man widened his eyes when he heard an inhuman roar coming up very close from where he was at. He had looked down to see where he had heard it, and he was in shock to see what seemed like a human but in a more morphed monstrous state almost as though it was some zombie. Needless to say, this had the Cross-Species react boldly as it charged at the infected human and backhanded it to a wall. The Cross-Species had then ran away to a hole that was a little above where he was.

Spider-Man almost felt speechless at the scene that layed below him. "What… the… hell." he had murmured in shock as he had gotten down on the ground to try and process what happened.

_'... Ok, did not see that coming.'_

Spider-Man looked behind him to see the abnormal human that seemed either unconscious or dead. "Dear lord… this is crazy. Has the infection already begun?" he had asked.

_'Looks that way. And it's only just been hours. Though maybe it only infected just a few humans?' _

_'I sincerely hope you're right, but I have a bad feeling it's worse than that.'_

'_Let's just go after Vermin.'_

Spider-Man had then hopped onto the edge of the hole where he was at. _'Vermin?' _he had asked questioningly at the name of the thing his partner named.

_'Well, I mean, it would be a little vague to know what other Cross-Species we're dealing with here if we just go by their physical description. So why not give names to make it easier to go by?'_

_'Huh… got a good point there. Though where is it now? I don't see it anywhere.' _Spidey had said mentally as he couldn't see the thing anywhere. All he could see was just nothing but the same green goo from earlier, and along with a large fence that covered the entire left side that prevented anyone from going there. If there were chances of the creature tearing through that, there weren't any signs of that at all. _'Where could it have just gone like that? It went through here.'_

However that was when his Spider-Sense had tingled. The Wall Crawler turned around and was surprised to see Vermin had been crawling behind from the walls he was at. Vermin had screeched and he leaped down at the Web Head, however Spider-Man had jumped away from the charge and sticked to the walls. Vermin had landed on the green goo but it seemed as though smoke was coming out of it as the sounds of heat were heard. "Wow! I don't know about you, but I would so not be there right now!" Spider-Man commented.

Vermin had merely screeched loudly, and he went ahead to leap towards Spider-Man again who had avoided again by leaping to the fence that covered the entire escape. Spider-Man then became surprised when Vermin already got in front of him as it managed to tackle both of them through the fence as, causing a large hole to be seen. Both of them had fallen down before they hit the sewer waters at the same time on their back.

Spider-Man crouched down as he tried to recover from the fall, but his eyes widened when he saw Vermin above him as it swung its claws down at the Wall Crawler. Spidey had rolled out of the way from the left before he bounced back with his hand and kicked Vermin in the face. Vermin had stumbled backwards from the hit. Spider-Man used the momentum of his second leg to bounce back as he was also going swinging his fist at the creature, but it reacted by grabbing his arm and Vermin had thrown the Web Head to a wall and it showed cracks from that.

Spider-Man had looked up to see Vermin running at him. He thought quickly by firing his web at Vermin's leg before he pulled it hard enough for it to fall down onto the sewer water. Spider-Man had then flipped in the air as he raised his leg to add further damage, but Vermin had seen this and as such he rolled backwards out of the way. Spider-Man then looked up to see Vermin running away from him as it was going through a tunnel.

"Hey! Get back here!" Spider-Man called out before he started chasing after the creature through the same tunnel. Spidey kept firing webbing in order to catch Vermin, but he kept on missing as Vermin kept crawling in circles in order to increase his speed to get away faster. Spider-Man kept on running after it, and he didn't want to stop to do so. He saw the light at the end of the tunnel and also saw Vermin jumping from it, landing on a large red pipe connected to walls.

Spider-Man had stopped at the end when he looked down below to see more infected people walking by as if they weird brain dead zombies. They only seemed to notice the noises Vermin made as they looked behind to see what they were hearing. "Oh man…" the teenager murmured to himself from the sight he was looking at. But he then started to chase again as he started swinging to go after the Cross-Species.

Spider-Man swinged from above before he saw a hole where Vermin had crawled into. He had made a web zip towards the hole and he started to crawl into it, following Vermin's lead as to where he was going. "Hey, come on! If you promise to go easy, I can give you a lollipop when it's all over!" he had quipped yet again, but Vermin had paid no attention at all as it kept on crawling like a rat.

Once again, there was a light shown within the short tunnel they were at. Spider-Man saw Vermin crawling out of the exit, and he did the same thing as well. "Can't run from me… forever…" Spider-Man was going to make another witty remark, but his speech halted when he rats on the ground… and there were tons of them to say the least. "Oh God…"

_'What the hell is with the amount of rats in this place? It's crazy! Did he somehow draw them here?'_

Spider-Man looked up to see ladders that seemed to lead to the surface. _'Oh no…'_

_'What? What's — oh shit — the surface! If those rats get out, then it'll be repeat of the black plague!'_

_'One virus alone is horrible enough to deal with, two of them would be a catastrophic nightmare!'_

Vermin had screeched loudly enough for the rats to run away from him. It had noticed its enemy near him and he started to attack the Wall-Crawler again. Spider-Man saw Vermin swinging his claws down at him, but he kept dodging backwards to avoid every one of them. Spider-Man had kicked Vermin's gut and added another punch to hit him before he used his webs to launch himself forward to kick his face, and Spidey had flipped from behind.

Spider-Man looked down to see more rats crawling back here like they did before, and needles to say he was a bit uncomfortable with this many rats here in a small room like this. But he had to ignore this now and focus on the task at hand here. Vermin had turned around and he growled at the costumed vigilante, which Spider-Man for some odd reasons felt his Spider-Sense warning him to back up further. And now he knew why. This was when Vermin had fired a toxic green ooze from its mouth at the Web Head, who was surprised by this pent of action and he leaped out of the way. Well he mostly managed to to get on the walls to his side but some of the goo had gotten on his kneecap. "Agh! Oh man, that really burns!" he exclaimed as he held onto his leg to the smoke that came out.

The symbiote was already on it to heal his host. Vermin didn't seem to be done as it had screamed yet again and kept on firing more toxic balls from its mouth. Spider-Man leapt out of the way by jumping with one foot and flipped out of the way. He landed on the ground where the rats have ran away yet again, and another toxic ball was launched at him but Spidey had flipped away again to the walls. He flipped again when another one was launched at him but he flipped downwards instead. Spider-Man had fired his web between Vermin's legs and he managed to slide underneath to get behind. Vermin turned around to see Spider-Man in the air performing a spin kick to the face before turning around quickly and added another one, sending Vermin back on the ground.

Spider-Man had then used up webbing to trap Vermin so that he couldn't get out as nets have covered the Cross-Species up. "There, finally done." Spidey had told himself.

_'Good. Now let's make sure to give the final blow where this thing doesn't come across anyone ever again.' _

Spider-Man had gotten above the creature as he stepped his foot down to its stomach to pin it down more. He had raised his fist to get ready to finish it off, but he was still hesitant in doing so despite this thing not being a human being at all.

**"Cross-Species detected! Engage!" **

"What?!" Spider-Man turned around in surprise to see the same robotic slayers he had attacked back at OsCorp, but this time they seemed to have blue shields cover the whole bodies as they seemed to be running at them.

_'Damn, Smythe must have sent ones to track these things down!' _Symbiote had concluded. _'Just get out of here! These things might finish our job for us!'_

Spider-Man had done as told as he leaped away when a slayer tried to jump at him. Spider-Man had gotten to the ladders and he jumped away as he had finally gotten to the surface and he had swing away as fast he could, refusing to look back in doing so.


	3. Smythe Strikes Back

"Alright… you think that this should work?"

"It should. The Gene Cleansers have worked before, I don't see why they should fail now. This virus shouldn't be that mutated, at least I hope it's not."

Curt had given Spider-Man a couple of Gene Cleaners to lend to. The Superhero had come by to the ESU to check on how the work had been made. Needless to say is that there had been good progress at making at least several Cleaners to fight against the virus that had been going on.

"Thanks for this. You guys are lifesavers." Spider-Man thanked them both before he spun a web at the ceiling, as he was about to make his exit.

"Just think of it as a favor. You helped me from the problem I had of being the Lizard. This is the least we could do." Curt remarked.

"It's good enough for me." Spider-Man replied back before he made his exit.

* * *

_'Say… are you sure this is gonna work?' _the Symbiote in Peter had asked his partner, watching from the view of Spider-Man swinging around the city, as the host had been swinging to the location on getting to the Oscorp company.

_'What are you talking about? I mean, it should, shouldn't it?' _Spider-Man replied back to the alien that lived in his body. _'This is a Gene Cleanser we're having here. It helped us work with stuff like this before.' _

_'That is true, but this virus is something new.' _

Spider-Man had made a backflip before he continued back on to swing. _'Yeah, it kinda is. But it should be something to get rid of. It managed to work with Connors, and on some occasions even against other Symbiotes.' _

_'I'm still not really sure how that still worked but I'm gonna ask. It's just... I'm gaining a bad feeling about this. Or maybe I'm being somewhat paranoid with all these fights we went through and the drama parts of your life.' _the Symbiote remarked. _'We're going in there without any sort of plan to aid us. Not to mention that people are starting to get a little suspicious as well.'_

_'We got each other at least, so that's something. It has to work. The quicker we do get this done, the more this virus can end. Or at least contain it. If word spread about mutant animals roaming around the entire city, there's gonna be panic to go around. And that's the last thing we do need.' _Spider-Man mentally said, within his mind, as he performed several more acrobats in mid air before starting to swing again. _'Things would only get worse if social media had the slightest clues something wrong was going on. And that would not just be some random supervillain.'_

_'There's also the fact that none of your friends besides Harry seem to know what's going on.'_

_'Well what could we even tell them? Just cause fear and worry? If things do get pretty bad, we'll have to tell them. Or maybe not, since they should be able to figure things out by themselves something is seriously wrong.'_

Nothing was really said between them anymore. In fact, besides the constant thwipping noises and some small wind hitting the fabric of the suit, there had been silence going on between them. As if though that there couldn't be left anything said. For Peter this seemed somewhat odd, and just slightly worrisome. Nonetheless he had managed to get to the Oscorp building.

And man, just looking at it surprised him every time at the sheer height of this building. Ever since Smythe had taken over, the tower had become far bigger than it ever had been before. Along with somewhat of a different structure of the tower being more so covered with glass. Spider-Man had reached over to the higher places of the tower until he had noticed a certain covered hole over the place. The hole itself seemed to have some odd green tentacles that would have been impossible for normal humans to go through it. Luckily for him, there was still an opening to go through as Spider-Man leaped through it and bypassed it with simple ease.

Now he made it through. And being inside off the tower, the appearance it made just shocked him. When he got inside, he could clearly see the place drastically altered since the last time he got in. In the room he was at least at, there seemed to be something that looked infectious that may have been the works of some Cross-Species that escaped this place. Along that there were guards walking along this place as well.

"Man… What even happened here?" one of the guards asked as he walked along the room, with the sight of the obvious signs of infection that have been spread in the rook. It made him uncomfortable to be in this place now.

"I'm tellin' ya: If this virus keeps spreading, it ain't gonna be alive in the morning." the second guard said.

"Oh quit your whining! And that's for everyone. We're not safe yet." the third guard replied back in irritation.

Spider-Man didn't bother to get with any of them. Instead he had only been sneaking around by crawling at the ceilings, going around fast enough to remain undetected. He managed to bypass on a broken window and crouched down. Spider-Man leaped down on the ground and started to walk along within the glassed chambers he was in to go through a open gate.

_'Why exactly are we sneaking around? Couldn't we just show ourselves freely?' _the Symbiote asked.

_'I'm not very sure about that. I'm taking a wild guess that they have to be guarding against Cross-Species. And probably prevent anyone from going in here. Not sure if they would be happy if they saw me here.' _Spider-Man replied back to the alien when he was about to pass through the gates till he saw something that caught his eye.

Within the other larger room he was gonna step in, he saw more guards at the far corner that all of them seemed to be fighting something. Looking closer he could see the guards fighting against a Cross Species… but it looked far more humanoid. In fact it completely looked like a human to begin with. It was something that really took out Spider-Man by surprise.

_'A human Cross-Species?' _Spider-Man thought with some confusion plastered on his face.

_'Not really sure if that's the case. From the looks of things he looks like an employee who's been infected most likely.' _the Symbiote said, analyzing the infected human's uniform it had while it had been fighting back against the guards.

_'Should we help them?' _

_'Not sure. These guys look like they're handling it under control.' _Symbiote remarked, noticing the view of the infected being on the losing side of the fight. Along that he could see free open elevators on the far side of the left. _'Though you better use this opportunity to get to the elevators while they're being busy.'_

_'Got it.' _Spider-Man nodded, and using the right timing he had, he web zipped to close the distance with him and the elevator. He wasn't sure if anyone noticed him, but he managed to cover up quickly as he leaped above from the elevators as they hadn't been working. While he was crawling up, he was noticing more and more of the infection spreading by from some of the walls behind him, and along at the very top as well.

Spider-Man crawled over a broken window to get to the higher floors more. In the large room he could see several more guards with guns in their hands. And along that there was another broken down elevator on the corner of the left. This one might have been a little more difficult to sneak through without the risk of getting caught. "Great, how do I get past this one?" he mumbled, trying to figure out some way to get past this.

_'I'm not sure if you would be able to. From the looks of things, no matter how we go in we're going to get detected.' _the symbiote told him. _'Best chances is that we switch quickly to web these guys up as fast as possible.' _

"You sure about this?"

_'You got a better idea?'_

Spider-Man had changed up to the black suit as the Symbiote had taken over for now. It was at that moment where Symbiote came through the busted window and made his presence known. This took out the guards by surprise before they immediately pointed their guns at him in hostility. "Spider-Man?! Sorry, but we have orders to—"

Before the crew could still react, there were tendrils released from Symbiote as he shoved the first guard against a wall before getting stuck there with the webbing. There were already bullets shot, but the alien leaped over in the air before firing off more webbing from his body to take out the guards as the webbing had pinned them down on the floor.

It was already done. Symbiote had changed his host back in control as the costume changed back to the red and blue Spider-Man had ran to the elevator and began to immediately leap upwards so he could wall crawl to the higher floor. There were still some infected green ooze that looked to be sprayed on some of the walls. But Spider-Man only got around it easily before he saw an air vent at the top case, to which he got inside when he leaped through it to the other side of the wall he had been in.

Alarms have also been blazing now as well. Spider-Man had gotten inside the air vent as he started to crawl his way there. Although when he got in, he noticed that something seemed quite odd. There were some large scratching marks in the places where he was at.

_'What the hell?' _Spider-Man thought to himself as he saw the large marks that have cut through the metal where he was crawling at.

_'Those… markings don't really look normal.' _the Symbiote remarked. _'It looks as though that someone else was here before us.' _

_'Now I'm hoping we are the only ones here.' _Spider-Man replied back as he continued to crawl in the vent.

_"Attention, all personnel! Spider-Man has breached the facility! Last seen moving onto the Quarantine area with the large Cross-Species! Consider both targets your top priority!" _

"Wait, what?" Spider-Man seemed somewhat surprised by this as he continued to crawl, now having gotten to deeper area of the vent from where he was at. There was now more space but there was still some of the oozing infection at the end of the walls between him.

_"Also, if you have a case where you accidentally load your gun with bullets instead of tranquilizers, well… whoops." _

It was just then that Spider-Man had heard a noise from above, and it had him stop his movements as well. "Hey… did you just—"

_'—Hear that? Yeah, I'm pretty sure I did.' _

_'Do you think that…'_

_'I don't know. Just move slowly right now…' _

_'Right…' _Spider-Man nodded as he did what had been told. He started moving more slowly, as if not to make any more noises as to what he had heard from up above. Now it had been silent for the most part, but Spidey could still hear the noises from up above. When he had been getting close to the other side of the end, it was at that moment that something had teared through and a hand had grabbed Spider-Man's leg. "Aaah! What the hell?!" the Web Head began to immediately kick back at the hand that grabbed him till the inhuman hand pulled back.

Spider-Man began to crawl away much faster now till he got out of the air vent and landed back down on the ground, not wanting to get anywhere near on whatever just happened. He saw that he was in another room, but except there were force fields in front with two energy generators behind. Along that there were also the Slayer robots coming through the shield now as well.

"Great…" Spider-Man prepared for himself. "This might take a little longer than expected..."

* * *

He finally made it through.

It took longer than he liked, but he managed to get past the security to get to the Quarantine area as to where Smythe and everyone else was at. Spidey had to say that this place had really been increased since the last time he got here.

Spider-Man had walked over to the area, but he couldn't exactly enter in as the doors had been sealed off tightly. He could see Smythe and the other scientists inside the room as well. The Wall Crawler knocked on the window to get the attention of everyone else there. It worked as Smythe himself had walked over right in front of him. "Well, well, it seems the prodigal son returns…" Smythe said, but the tone of his voice seemed… odd.

"I'm really sorry it took so long, but I think I finally managed to get something that's needed to stop this virus." Spider-Man got one of the Gene Cleansers and shoved his hand through a small box where the cleanser managed to pass through.

Smythe had taken the vial in his hand, looking at it in interest. "And just what is this supposed to be?" he asked.

"A cure to stop this infection." Spider-Man answered him. "Connors made this. This is a cure that worked on other diseases, and it had worked."

"Connors, eh?" Smythe had opened up the bottle. "Well how lovely of him. It was about time as well. I was already making a cure of my own anyway. But I'd take anything at this point now." Spider-Man didn't know if this was just him or if Smythe was being somewhat different. Maybe just stressed out? Though if he didn't know better he could swear that there were less scientists than there were before. "So… without further ado…" Smythe then went ahead to drink down the entire vial, making it almost empty in doing so.

Spider-Man waited for just a few moments to wait for the effects to transpire. Except that nothing had really happened. Smythe only looked at his hands, feeling no change whatsoever. "Well… am I supposed to be waiting for something to happen?"

Spider-Man was confused by this. "I... I don't understand. That should have worked." he said, being confused by this. Shouldn't the Gene Cleanser have done something already?

Smythe had only scoffed at this. "That's it? That's all there was to this?!" he proceeded to glare at Spider-Man. "This was your cure?!" he was gonna go on longer. It had been getting more and more difficult for the head of Oscorp to keep his frustrations in check. But before he knew it, he suddenly felt nauseous. Smythe had fallen down on the floor, finding it difficult to start getting up again. "Wha… what's happening to me?!" the other scientists have started to notice Smythe not getting able to get up on his own. Spider-Man had been shocked by this. "This is your cure?! You just made things worse!"

"I…" Spider-Man didn't know what to even say to this properly. It should have worked. But now it had only gotten worse. Alarms have blazed off again as the Quarantine room had been fully sealed tightly, preventing him from entering in.

_'Crap… that went really bad.' _the Symbiote said.

Spider-Man had then started to run away. He saw through the open doors that were behind him and started to go there. When he got in, there were already guards there that looked to be ready to attack him. Not wanting to waste any more time, Spider-Man only jumped above from them and continued to get away. Though he did web up some of them to slow them down till he got through the other doors.

When he got to another area, he could see that there were the robotic slayers from that he had seen before. Except their features, the color of their designs being black with these ones being more advanced and deadly. Spider-Man saw that they were already coming at his way, so he kicked away one of them when they jumped at him. Spider-Man leaped away and made a web swing to get to another room.

_'What have I done?! This wasn't supposed to happen!' _Spider-Man thought, his thoughts running over of guilt, and somewhat of panic running over. '_Why didn't the Gene Cleanser work?!' _he started to quickly crawl among the walls as the only way he could go over to where he was at now. Though he had to be somewhat careful from all the ooze that had gotten from the walls.

_'This is what I was worried about.' _the Symbiote had replied back to his host, seeing that there were now been machine guns firing at them, but Spider-Man had quickly hopped over to rip apart the machine gun with his bare hands before he continued to crawl over.

Spider-Man then continued to crawl up till he managed to see a open gate that he had leaped over to. He continued to run on the left, but he stopped when he saw the advanced robots from before. But on the right side he could see windows that he may be able to break through and skydive from there. _'Why didn't it work?!'_ he thought to himself.

_'That may be because of the virus itself. It worked against the Lizard, and for some reason other Symbiotes. But… this virus might be something new. The Gene Cleansers have been designed to stop Connors as the Lizard, but it shouldn't have been to the case of stopping a virus that's just more advanced than anything that Connors showed. Also, don't break out just yet. There's still that Cross-Species running around in Oscorp. We should at least take it down before going off. And along that, the cure must have tried to fight off the infection, as a result it failed and so Smythe's condition may have gotten worse.'_

Spider-Man only nodded his head. "Alright then." he then started to leap off again, being a little careful not to set of the robots that only scanned around the room instead of fighting him. The Web Head bypassed through a wall that had been thin to get through but he passed through it. He also used his enhanced Spider-Sense so that he would be able to locate the Cross-Species creature.

The Wall Crawler had kept hopping around the walls, all the while he kept on dodging machine gun bullets and the toxic oozes that had been sprayed on the walls.

It hadn't taken long before he managed to rip open through the doors that have been closed off. Spider-Man had started walking in a ginormous room by himself, being somewhat amazed by the sheer size of this place. He would have to say that Aunt May's house would easily fit in this place.

It was then that the Spider-Sense had tingled in his head that warned him of danger. Spider-Man had made a cartwheel to get out of the way so that he managed to dodge an attack that came at him. The Web Head saw that it was some Scorpion-like Cross-Species that had been the one to attack him. And judging from the hand he looked at, he would have to say it had to have been the same one that grabbed his leg earlier.

"Say, you seem to resemble someone oddly similar…" Spider-Man put his fingers on his masked chin. "Kinda reminds me of another Scorpion guy I knew. You related to him?" The only answer he got was just a howling scream. Spider-Man prepared himself in a fight that was about to happen. "I might take that as a no then."

The Scorpion only replied back by leaping straight at Spider-Man, who only jumped out of the way before coming back down with a kick that was aimed at the creature's head. The Scorpion raised its arms above to block it, and Spider-Man had flipped away to gain some distance. The Cross-Species ran straight at him with its claws raised to slash at Spider-Man, whom only responded by dodging them by jumping backwards slightly. Spider-Man then responded by performing a spin kick and directly hit the Scorpion's face, and added another one by kicking the hip.

Spider-Man went to punch the Scorpion's gut as well, along with hitting him in the face. Scorpion made a counter by swinging its tail at Spider-Man, who dodged out of the way by making a web zip from behind. Scorpion only made roar before he had his tail shoot some green slime blast right at Spider-Man, whom only leaped out of the way before he swinged across the room and hit Scorpion in the chest, making the creature fall down in doing so. Spider-Man had pinned it down so that he could take out more blows, but the Cross-Species swinged its tail to hit Spider-Man to make the Web Head back away.

The Cross-Species had now ran over at the Wall Crawler, swinging its tail to have its spike pierce through Spider-Man, but the red and blue spandex hero made a flip to get out of the way to land right behind the Scorpion. Spider-Man then made a sweep kick that had the creature fall down. The Scorpion had then grabbed Spidey's leg before he got up and threw the Web Head away from him. Spider-Man fired his webs at the ground to make sure he propel himself so he couldn't get hit too hard. He already looked up to see the Scorpion fire off its blasts right at him.

Spider-Man rolled out of the way at the first blast that came at him. At the second blast he fired off a web at the large ceiling to get higher in the air to avoid the second blast. And at the third blast, Spider-Man fired off the webs at the Cross-Species to pull himself closer before he kicked the Scorpion, but it only raised its arms above to block the kicks that came at him. Spider-Man made a backflip and slightly crouched down till he saw the Scorpion swinging its claws back at him, to which he hopped over backwards to do so.

Spider-Man kept on dodging till he was almost cornered against a glass window against his back. The Scorpion then swung its tail at him again, and Spider-Man merely flipped away till he got behind the creature. Spider-Man saw the opening handed to him before he fired off his webs at walls and launched himself straight to the Scorpion. Both of them have broke through the massive window and started to fall down. Spider-Man had been on top and made sure the Scorpion creature had been the one to take the damage. They broke through even lower at another floor and continued to fall down. They broke through another floor. And again through another one.

This kept on happening till they finally stopped as the Scorpion crashed against another floor, but it didn't break through again. Spider-Man had gotten off and saw that the creature had been unconscious. Wasting no time Spidey immediately got to web up another Cross-Species to put it down and make sure it wouldn't move for a while.

"Ah man… that was a bumpy ride." Spider-Man remarked, stretching his back in doing so. He looked over to see just how far they had fallen down. He would have to say they fell around through 7 floors below or so.

_'But hey, at least you took it down. Now we could just let the police take care of this or just let the Oscorp lackeys do their work._

"Yeah…" Spider-Man looked around to see that the room he was in had seemed rather familiar. It was only then it dawned on him where he was at. This was the room he was in where he just came through earlier. "Hey, this place…"

_'It's the one where we got in earlier. Head to the exit and we should have our way back on the outside.' _

Spider-Man had done just as that. Except the only difference there was that there were no guards like when he first appeared here again. There was just nothing but silence. While it was pleasant that he didn't have to deal with any more guards as of today, the sheer silence did bother him to an extent.

_'Say, uh… you gonna tell Liz about what you've been doing? You've kinda missing on her calls.'_

"I know." Spider-Man had gotten to the edge of the window. "I'll talk to her later. But with this whole virus and the Cross-Species running around the city, there's not much free time to have."

_'Not to mention that people are probably starting to notice something odd is going on. People are getting more sick, and there are already missing people on the list.'_

"Doc Connors' cure didn't work either. So now we're back to square one on solving this mess. It's not really his fault, but now Smythe's condition is even worse than before." Spider-Man had then jumped away, as he dived downwards as he got outside. "We're going to fix this… we just have to. I'll do whatever it takes to finish this."

* * *

**So uhm… hey guys. Been a while since we met, huh. **

**I am so sorry this took so long to finish up. I seriously just had no idea on what to do anymore since I ran out of ideas what to go with. But now I did gain at least something to continue this. **

**I now this isn't exactly that good to begin with, but I only want to just finish up as quick as I can to focus on my other works. I'll try to continue this in any way. And I know that I'm missing characters to use, but I have no idea what to do with them at all. **


End file.
